thundersnowfandomcom-20200213-history
Theodore Vroman
---- Theodore Vroman (セオドア フローマン, Seodoa Furōman) is a young man from Unianim, born into and raised in the Vroman house hold as the younger twin brother of his sister, Alice Vroman. Like all children born into the Vroman family, Theodore was well regarded for his intelligence, quickly advancing in his studies. After graduating from Unianim's Academy of magical arts at the age of Nineteen, Theodore, along with his sister, set out into the world to pursue their own separate goals. Theodore wished open a new branch, while his sister simply wished to further pursue the advancement of her own magical knowledge. It would be Theodore who got his way as the two opened the Research branch known as Galdrabók, though it would Alice would was given the position of Branch master, being the more fitting of the two for such a position. Theodore, like his sister, is a user of both Earth Magic, and Fire Magic which can be combined to create Lava Magic. Appearance Theodore is a handsome man, sporting the signature red hair of all those within the Vroman family. His hair is short and straight, extending down just past the lobes of his ears. Several pieces of hair often hang down but he pays them little mind as they aren't often long enough to obscure his vision, hidden beneath these bangs is a small widow's peak. His hair is rarely greasy unless you catch him right after a workout, being very silky to the touch. Theodore's face is triangle shaped and consists of sharp features, a pointed chin and a captivating pair of upturned, almost cyan colored eyes. A thin nose sits in the center of his face just above a pair of thin, pale pink colored lips and below them rests a moderately strong jawline. Theodore possesses a muscular neck of moderate length with a not so well pronounced Adam's apple. Theodore possesses a lean, mesomorphic body with little to no hair covering his broad chest. While he is far from what some would call "ripped" his torso consists of strong, well-defined muscles gained from hours of physical activity and training. His arms are long, extending down to his thigh and his longest finger stopping just above the knee. His arms are also quite muscular though the muscles in his arms are not as well defined as the ones in his torso, only becoming so when flexing. His hands are of average size for a man of his height and body type, having somewhat longer fingers than most. The skin on his hands are rough, callouses having formed in several places on his palms from both his training and the manual labor he does around the guild. His fingernails are cut short, a choice made by Theodore himself for he knew that if he kept them at a long or even average length he would end up biting on them. Theodore's lower body consists of a pair of lean, well-toned legs possessing little hair, his legs are long and thin, their skin being slightly paler than that on the rest of his body due to their lack of exposure to sunlight outside of activities such as swimming. He can be seen wearing a variety of different clothing, during the spring, summer, and fall months he prefers a white button up or t-shirt under a black or green hooded jacket with a pair of jeans of various colors and sporting various patterns much like his shirts. He has two different pairs of shoes, a pair of sneakers used when training and a pair of dress shoes often worn casually around the recreation hall or when out on business. During the winter, Theodore trades his light hooded jacket for a much heavier dark gray one, often wearing a red or green scarf around his neck if it is cold enough. He continues to wear his jeans albeit with a pair of thermals underneath. While he'd personally like for his footwear to remain the same he often trades them out for a pair of boots if it has snowed too much to risk damaging his other pairs Category:Mage Category:Vroman Family Category:Male Category:Mages